Missing, Reward If Found
by cacodaemon
Summary: Harry Potter has gone missing. Draco Malfoy is sent to search for him, but gets sidetracked.
1. Strange Encounters

Summary: Harry Potter has gone missing. Draco Malfoy is sent to search for him, but gets sidetracked. WARNING: Yeah, it's a slash.

Disclaimer: Own not, profit not, sue not

Loud, pulsing music filled the empty spaces. Filling them, filling their bodies. Hearts beating in time. You could see a man sitting at the bar, sipping his drink. He had long, silky blonde hair that fell into his eyes and framed his face. He was wearing black leather pants, and a loose black Oxford shirt, which was unbuttoned about half way, to reveal a smooth, toned chest. His eyes shifted around the room before settling on an ass, to be blunt. A nice ass. Muggle ass.

Draco Malfoy laughed and sipped his Bloody Mary.

The Dark Lord had sent Draco to find Harry Potter, who had gone missing a week before. Draco was to find Potter, and bring him to the Dark Lord.

Draco hated the Dark Lord, hated his father for making him get the Dark Mark. They could go to hell. He was in charge of his own life, and was going to do what he wanted. When he wanted. Except, he didn't want to die in the process. So, he was stuck.

He would much rather spend his time doing other things. In this case, checking out men at a gay bar.

Draco grinned and took a final swig at his drink.

Yes, this was much better.

_0000_

Harry Potter was currently, well, alive. At least for the moment.

He had spent the past week, running. Never stopping. He didn't want to stop.

To put it simply, Harry had run away. From expectation, from the people who only wanted him to be their golden boy and save the day.

It was someone else's turn. He was sick of everything.

Harry walked slowly through the dark alley, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Shadows, dancing. Here, for him. He broke into a run. Gasping for breath, he leaned one arm on the wall, and pushed onwards. He could hear music. Stumbling out of the alley, he ran to the building with the loud music. Slowly pushing the door open, he stepped inside.

Harry was met by a loud, rhythmic beat, where everyone seemed to walk in time. There were people dancing in various places, tables cluttered, in the far right corner, sat a DJ. In the center, there was a large bar, with ten stools.

He sat down at the bar, and put his head on the counter.

_0000_

Draco glanced at the ragged creature that had just sat down next to him. He raised an eyebrow at the bartender.

"Um, sir? Sir?"

The man glanced up. "Yes?"

"Can you, um, not sleep on the counter?"

"Oh, right." He slowly raised himself upwards, and sat, slouching.

Draco peered at the man, who had gashes on his arms and face. The man had brown, ragged hair that drooped carelessly over his shoulders and in his face. He noticed a pool of blood forming at the bottom of the stool next to him.

The torn man fell forward into Draco's lap, causing him to spill a drop of his drink on the counter. "Well, this is an interesting first move," he smirked.

The rest of the man fell to the ground. "Merlin!" Draco muttered, and picked the man up, putting him on his shoulders. "I'll be going Bill, I think this guy is going to need some help," he called to the bartender as he slipped out the back door.

After walking about two feet, Draco groaned. "Damn, this guy is heavy," he muttered. "You'd better be worth this." He moved onwards in the dark.

After walking five blocks, 20 stairs, and three hallways, they arrived at an apartment. Draco fumbled for the key, and managed to open the door. Inside, there was an open space, which revealed a living room next to a kitchen. There was a door that led to a bedroom, which, inside, contained one bed, dresser, lamp, closet, armchair, and a door that led to a bathroom. The walls were painted a pale grey. Gently, he rested the pale man onto the bed and sighed. Draco ambled over to his armchair and propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, and rested his head in his hand. He felt his eyelids begin to droop, and fell asleep.

Not a very long chapter, sorry 'bout that. I was going to start a different fanfic, but I couldn't find the fifth Harry Potter book. Such a pain. Please review, I'm interested in your opinions. cacod


	2. A Decision

-Missing, Reward If Found-

Warnings: This story has been rated "M" for repeated use of **language** and **possible sexual content** none now. This is also a **slash**. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Own not, profit not, sue not.

----

Warm sunlight poured into the small room. The light gently lit the face of a man with long, blonde hair, making it appear almost white. His eyes fluttered for a moment, and then slowly opened…

Draco looked at the man lying on his bed. "I wonder if I'll be able to get those blood stains out. Aw, damn," he muttered to himself. He reached out and pulled the hair out of the man's eyes. Instantly, his eyes shot open and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco was met by a pair of stunning, emerald eyes. Slowly, the man lifted his head.

"Why am I here?"

"You passed out on my lap. You wouldn't prefer it if I had left you there?"

He paused. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Draco smirked.

"Is this your apartment?"

"Yes"

The man rested his head back down on the pillow. "Ooh…my head. Damnit," he sighed. He pulled his left hand through is hair, pulling it out of his face. Draco noticed a faint scar on his forehead.

"What's that on your forehead?"

His eyes widened and he clasped his hand over his forehead; eyes darting around the room, he spotted the bathroom, and sprung out of bed. He found himself to be too weak to quite make it though, and fell over next to Draco's chair.

He looked up, still clutching his forehead, and examined the blonde before him. He was met by a pair of cold, grey eyes. His mouth opened slightly. "Malfoy!" he exclaimed.

Draco's hand shot for his wand, and pointed it at the man's face. With the tip of his wand, he pushed aside the man's hand, which fell willingly. The man's eyes cast downward. Draco could see the scar clearly now, in the shape of a thunderbolt.

"Potter."

_0000_

_Oh shit_,thought Harry.

Well, after he passed out, he found himself asleep in a stranger's bed. Turns out that stranger was Draco Malfoy, arch nemesis, Death Eater, and your all-around pseudo-elicit asshole.

Things were not looking good. Harry cringed under Draco's gaze.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter?"

"Apparently you were the one who brought me here in the first place, seeing as this appears to be your apartment."

Draco paused.

"Why were you in a bar? A _gay_ bar at that. The golden boy hasn't turned into a poof now, has he?" Draco smirked.

"Fuck off Malfoy," Harry attempted to get up, only to fall down again from Draco's firm arm.

"You're at my disposal. I wouldn't act like such a prick if I were you," Draco hissed. Then smiled and seductively licked his lips, bringing his lips to Harry's ear and whispering, "I wouldn't want any tension to come between us." He pulled back so he could see the expression on Harry's face

Harry's cheeks tinged pink, and he stared at the ground. His eyes softened, looking almost venerable. Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry muttered, "Please. Don't." Harry started shivering, which turned into convulsions on the carpet.

Draco's eyes widened.

_Merlin. What the fuck happened to this kid? Oh, fuck. No, stop that._

Draco stooped down and pulled the violently shaking young man into his arms, carrying him to the bed, which was now covered in dark crimson stained white sheets from Harry's wounds the night before.

"Don't touch me," Harry cried weakly.

Draco sighed and sat in the armchair again, thinking deeply.

_I guess he can stay for awhile. But, I'm not sure how long we can stay here. We have to leave. Somewhere far away. I have to delay the Dark Lord. Fuck, what am I thinking! I'll just turn him in. No, I'm a Malfoy. I don't bloody well take orders from other people. We'll go to…Russia. Yes, we'll leave this apartment. I wonder whose it is…_

Draco sat, eyeing at Harry's limp form. After making his final decision, he walked over to Harry and grabbed his arm.

"We're leaving."

Harry slowly opened one eye. "Why?"

"We can't stay here damnit. Come on."

Harry grunted and tried to sit up, unsuccessfully. Draco muttered something under his breath and picked Harry up. "We need to walk about 10 blocks south, then I'll apperate us."

_This is such a bad idea._

Stumbling through the doorway of the bedroom carrying Harry, Draco glanced back at the bloody sheets. He quickly muttered a spell to replace the sheets, and slowly walked to the front door. The door slowly opened, and Draco froze. He felt the nearly-unconscious man go rigid in his arms.

A female voice drifted through the doorway, which suddenly stopped, and a cell phone, car keys, and handbag fell to the ground with a clatter.

----

Yeah, sorry it's not longer. I'm not very happy with this story…   
Please review, so I at least know if I should continue or not. Thank you. cacod


	3. Well, I found your keys

Warning: Language and sexual content none now. Slash boy x boy love!

Disclaimer: Own not, profit not, sue not.

----

"Why the fuck are you in my apartment!" the woman from the doorway screeched.

Draco smirked and tossed her the keys he had used to get in.

"Your boyfriend is gay."

She stared, horrified, and screamed. "WHAT!"

Draco nudged past the woman and bolted out of the apartment complex.

_0000_

Draco sighed as he rested Ha—Potter on the leather couch. The house smelled of mothballs. Draco scrunched up his nose; no one had been living here for months. The halls were covered in layers of dust and spider webs. But it would have to do for now.

Draco tentatively rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. Gently, he reached his hands down and pulled Harry's shirt partway up to reveal a bruised and bleeding stomach. Harry looked frail by looking at him, but underneath his bones stuck out, he was bleeding, and had obviously not eaten or bathed for a long time. Draco covered his eyes with his hand, _why me? I can't possibly…heal him; I mean…what the fuck am I doing anyway? This is insane._

Draco glanced at the gently fluttering long eyelashes on the bruised, beaten face. He sighed. Mumbling, Draco ran into some unknown room and came back producing a bowl of warm water and several clean washcloths. Slowing, he rolled up Harry's left sleeve, causing the sleeping beauty to stir.

Harry stared at Draco and said plainly, "That hurts."

"I don't intend to have you covering this house in your red filth."

"I am NOT staying here," Harry screamed in a strangled gasp. He tried to free himself from Draco's grasp, but cried out in pain.

"You don't have much choice," stated Draco through gritted teeth. With that, he pulled Harry's sleeve up roughly and began to rub his skin with a washcloth.

"_Why don't you just leave me alone?_" Harry gasped through tearful sobs.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME BLOODLY WELL HELP YOU?" yelled Draco; and he stormed off into an unknown room.

Harry turned his head to look at his surroundings. He was sitting in a gothic-style room, with a piano sitting in a corner. There were several bookshelves and chairs scattered throughout the room.

After sitting for about an hour, although it felt like longer to Harry, he painfully staggered into an upright position and hobbled in the direction Draco had exited the room. After five minutes of half-crawling, half-dragging himself, Harry at last found Draco.

"Malfoy…" he called softly.

"Fuck off," replied Draco without turning his head.

Harry fell to the floor, yet again.

"…I can't get up."

No reply.

"…please……"

Draco stood and turned to exit the room.

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Just, please. Don't go."

Draco turned his head so Harry could see the profile of his face.

"I'm sorry too."

And left the room.

----

Yeah, long time no update. I'm not at all motivated. Hardly and reviews. shakes fist But it must really suck that badly. cacod


End file.
